


Let's Have Some Fun

by Canadia69



Series: Bad Touch [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Touching, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strangulation, sort of not really, uh i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is basically episode Illuminated<br/>with some changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally caught up with canon so woo :3  
> not to say i wont make up my own scenes, obviously. but now i have something to follow  
> I'm making this two chapters because the first part will basically be the lead up and the chapter two is just porn. I want to take my time writing it, so yea.
> 
> enjoy

Stiles seemed to have a knack for getting pulled into an interrogation with Agent McCall. Not that he was doing it on purpose, but running with wolves and always having to save people from dying does that to a person. 

"So when did you get there?" Agent McCall addressed Stiles first.

"At the same time." If Stiles was going to do this thing  _again_ he was going to have fun with it.

"Same time as who?"

"Same time as me." Agent McCall may have been Scotts father but he didn't seem too impressed with Scott answering when it was clear he wasn't being talked to.

"By coincidece?" 

"What do you mean coincidence?" Agen McCall raised his eyebrow at Stiles

"That's what i'm asking you, the two of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott was legitimately confused while Stiles was having fun.

"I think he's asking me." Agent McCall gave Stiles a look of frustration before Lydia spoke up.

"I think he's askiing both of you."

"okay, let me answer the questions" Agent McCall sighed deeply at his mistake before correcting himself,"let me ask the questions" pausing a moment as Stiles winked at him. Like the sarcasm, the wit, didn't _do things_ to him. He continued on, "So I get this absolutely clear, Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira then Barrow took Kira to a power sub station and tied her up with the intent to electrocute her, which blacked out the entire town.." 

"Sounds about right." Agent McCall loved the witty banter Stiles came up with sometimes. But right now it was pissing him off.

"How'd you know he'd take her to a power station?" He asked in a challenge., to which Stiles answered,

"Well because he was an electrical engineer..so where else would he take her?" Stiles spoke as if it was obvious.

"That's one hell of a deduction there Stiles." Stiles and he both knew he was lying, but they just let it go.

"Yea well what can I say I take after my pops, he's in law enforcement" Before looking over McCalls shoulder and winking at his father seated in the desk behind him. The Sheriff started to chuckle, but covered it up with a cough.

"Stiles just uh, just answer the man"

Sighing before he answered, "We made a good guess" 

Accepting that he turned to Scott and Kira.

"What where the two of you doing?"

The both of them looked at each other before answer at the same time, "eating pizza" "eating sushi"

Agent McCall gave another sigh before they answered again. This time with each others answer.

"Eating sushi" "eating pizza"

They both looked at each other this time as they spoke, slowly "Eating sushi and pizza"

Agent McCall turned to face the Sheriff, "Do you believe this?"

"To be honest I haven't believed a word out of Stiles since he learned how to speak, but I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it." No one noticed the slight look, when McCall turned back to face them, the look he gave Stiles that said  _'not even your father would believe you'_ it made Stiles shiver. His father had just unknowingly gave this man information that, even though he was mostly kidding, the seed of doubt has been planted. Stiles will think about it constantly  _'my father would never believe me. no one would.'_ A seed of doubt  _Rafael_ will no doubt water.

"Kira is that how you remember it?" McCall brought Stiles from his thought by returning to his questions. The question in particular had everyone shifting and turning to face her, awaiting her answer.

"Yes, can i get my phone back now?" 

"Sorry but no." That was all that Agent McCall had to ask before leaving Stiles and his father alone in the room and escorting Kira out.

Stiles turned from his father and saw Rafael talking to Scott just outside the office. He didn't worry to much, Scott would tell him if he needs to. Right now he just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

 

The next day at school was relatively normal, for him anyway. Nothing weird. No murderers or sacrifices. No Alpha wolves trying to eat him or maim him. No best friends dad trying to-

"Stiles, we need a favour." Scott just had to wreck his day. And it was going so well.

Stiles let out a small sigh before answering, "What d'you need buddy?"

"I need a way into the police station evidence room."

"Scott. Buddy. Pal o'mine. Everything needs a key card now you know?"

"Yea but.." Scott was doing the face.  _The puppy eyes face._ Goddamnit.

"Ohmygod. Fine. I'll do it. My dad won't be at the station because of the whole impeachment thing," Stiles knew it was fair to blame Scott, but he couldn't help the joy he felt when Scott flinched slightly at his words, "but if we go there around 11 your dad shouldn't be there either. Got it?"

"Yea. Thanks alot Stiles."

"yea yea." Stiles started to walk away from class and outside to his jeep, if this was going to get done by tonight he would need to leave now. So much for a normal day.

 

When Stiles pulled up beside Scott's bike he didn't get out. He wasn't doing that. Not tonight. He's gotten his father in enough trouble.

Stiles got out the security cards and held the first one out to Scott who was walking over the Stiles window.

"Okay, this one will get you into all the perimeter doors," Waiting for Scott to take it before handing him the second,

"This one to the evidence room," and thirdly "this one for my fathers office."

Scott looked at the cards a moment before back to Stiles, "You didn't steal these did you?"

"No, I just cloned them, using an RFID simulator." Scott looked back to the cards.

"Is that worse than stealing?" 

"Its smarter." Stiles took pride in the fact that Scott looked impressed with that notion, before Kira dragged him away to speak privately. Stiles, a little offended at the move.

"Okay..I'll just.." Sighing he sat back to wait, it's not like he was risking his fathers job or anything for this girl, that people are trying to murder.

When they finally came back Stiles resumed his plan, "Okay, so. Now almost everybody is out dealing with this blackout, but there is always somebody at the front desk, dispatch, usually a night shifter or two, but you're going to use the service door entrance by the dumpster, nobody uses it. Now i'll text you if anyone comes out, but Scott. If you get caught I can't help you, with my dads under investigation for impeachment because of your dad, I will run and leave you both for dead."

"Got it. Thanks, seriously dude"

"I'd ask my dad though but-"

"No, I know, I get it" Stiles was a little taken aback by how serious Scott was being right now, he loved him. He did. They were brothers but, sometimes Stiles wondered...What would happen if Stiles ever said no. 

"Alright well uh, just hurry up." Sitting back in his seat worrying his nails he watched the two of them walk inside.

 

He doesn't know how long he's been waiting, all they had to do was delete a picture. It shouldn't take so long. Maybe they were seen by front desk? Maybe someone came in the room? Optimism was not working well with Stiles today. Especially not now. Not that he was watching Agent Rafael McCall pull up by the service entrance doors and go  _inside them._

 _"aw hell."_ At first he text Scott, warning him but nothing would stop him except, " _Oh I am so going to regret this"_ He pushed out the door of his jeep before running inside after the man. He didn't have enough time to think of a plan, or what to say, he just hoped to god that this conversation was one he could afford for Scott to over hear.

"Thank god, you are here" Stiles was only slightly out of breath, and it wasn't from running, "Thank the lord."

"What do you want Stiles?" Rafael may have sounded annoyed but Stiles knew better.

"I was uh, thining, on a case," Stiles had reached his arm out fingertips brushing against the fabric of Rafaels blazer. Stiles wasn't thinking to much about it but enough to pull his and away. Before he started to ramble, repeating his words until he thought of something, anything, and what he thought of was probably the dumbest, most obvious theory ever, but it would buy him the time he needed so he ran with it

"So I was thinking, here's my thinking, I was thinking, i should clue you in, so here's my thinking, I was thinking this," Stiles hands were flailing everywhere, more out of habit then nervousness, but that also didn't help.

"That Barrow, right, Barrow recieved the information about who to kill at the school, right, you know that, so I was thinking that the person who gave him that information, check this out, might actually be someone, at the school." Stiles knew he sounded like an idiot. He knew Rafa knew he knew, and just let him talk anyway. 

"And that's, my thinking" Stiles poked Rafa in the chest with his finger as if to get his point across, causing Rafa to look down at sadi finger, watching it poke him two, three more times before looking back at Stiles.

"Huh." Rafa started to nod his head, "Yea you're right." Stiles knew he was right, though he was sprouting giberish, it was a legitimate theory.

"I am?"

"We started looking for links between Barrow, faculty, and students last night." Well at least the guy is doing his job.

"So you already then know that stuff, you already thought of that."

"Mm, your dad did, his one useful suggestion." Rafa gaves Stiles a knowing look as he reached around him to try for the door.

Stiles moved slightly in his way to stop him, “Hey, you know this attitude that you have towards my dad? You can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want, but I know the real reason you don’t like him.”

Rafa raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Stiles responded, never breaking eye contact. “Because he knows something you don’t want him to know.”

Rafa scoffed.

“And guess what? I know it too.” Rafa leaned forward again as if to go around only this time when he went to reach for what Stiles thought was the door, Rafas' hand landed on his shoulder instead. A firm grip, maybe a little more than firm, Rafa was obviously trying to intimidate him. 

"Oh do you?" Rafa was leaning closer now, mouth at Stiles ear before he whispered, _"Come on Stiles tell me. What is it you know?"_ Rafas' thumb was rubbing Stiles arm in a mock gesture of comfort.

Stiles shivered, suddenly losing the will to speak. Stiles didn't notice Rafas' other hand sneaking around to push the door open. 

"Come on Stiles." The hand gripping Stiles shoulder tightened its hold and started to drag Stiles into the mans office. "You're not leaving yet."

Stiles suddenly panicked at the though of Scott still being here, as he tried to sneak a hand in his pocket to text Scott, Scott text first. Rafa, hearing the small vibration in his pocket, closed the door behind them and held out his hand where Stiles placed his phone.

" _We're leaving first. Meet you there?_ " Rafa raised an eyebrow, Stiles just looked anywhere but the mans face.

"I was heading to a party, when I got side tracked."

"Oh? Well I'm much more fun than some party. Don't you think so _Genim_?" Stiles eyes shot up at the sound of his name.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good boy," Rafa pushed Stiles to sit on his desk, before moving to close all the blinds.

"Now, lets have some fun." 

 


	2. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do something at all if you're going to rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why was this so hard to write? i dont know. but it took longer then i thought it would
> 
> so i may have to change a few tags after finally finishing this part, but if i have left out an important tag, just let me know and ill fix it right away
> 
> enjoy

_"Now, lets have some fun."_

 

Rafa closed the distance between them almost instantly, slotting himself between the boys legs.

"There are some rules tonight alright?" Only when Stiles nodded his understanding did Rafa continue, "First you have to be quiet. If you make too much noise I'll punish you undestand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Second you are not allowed to come unless I say so." Stiles made a small noise at that. Staving off his orgasms were difficult. It wouldn't be the first time he was punished for breaking that particular rule. 

"Ah ah, no whining. Thirdly, tonight I want you to call me daddy. No sir tonight. Got it?"

"Yes sir-Daddy!" Stiles eyes were pleading already, switching from one to the other was a hassle and if Rafa was already in a bad mood, he would count this as one punishment already. Rafa seemed to sense that, he brought a hand up to cup the boys chin, rubbing his thumb caressingly along his lower lip.

"Shh baby boy. Its okay, you fixed it. No harm done." Rafa gave a quick peck to Stiles lips.

"S-so no punishment daddy?"

"Not yet." Rafa leaned in to give Stiles another kiss. This one was more forceful, more heated, Rafa dragged his tounge across Stiles lower lip, waiting. Stiles mouth dropped open allowing Rafa to delve inside, licking at every part of his mouth, causing the boy to create small whimpers, not enough to warrent punishment, but that may have only been because Rafa was enjoying them. 

Stiles knew better than to use his hands without permission so they stayed by his thighs, constantly making and releasing fists. When Rafa pulled away Stiles was gasping for air. Making sure to never look Rafa in the eye. The man had rules for a reason, and bad things happened when they were broken.

"Stiles" Rafa purred his words into his ear, "Take off my belt. Use your hands this time." Stiles did as he was told, slowly unclasping the front of the belt before pulling it slowly through all of the loops, Rafa hated going fast. 

_Why do something at all if you're going to rush._

Stiles kept the belt in his hands and waited, the next instruction he got, was not what he expected.

"Put it around your neck." Stiles hesitated, looking down at the belt before up to Rafa, "Now." Stiles moved slowly. Carefully. Almost like he was waiting for Rafa to change his mind. He didn't.

When Stiles had it on, he looped the belt through the buckle before pausing and asking, "Which knotch..?" Rafa took the belt in his hands, pulling knotch, after knotch until it was perfect around Stiles neck. Then he did it once more. It wasn't tight enough to cut off his breathing, but it definitely made it harder. Stiles had tears already pricking his eyes. Out of fear probably. They had never done this before. Well, first time for everything.

"You're doing so good baby." Rafa gave Stiles another kiss before he moved his hands to now work on Stiles pants. He popped open the button, pulled down the zipper at an agonizing pace. He took Stiles arms and placed them around his neck. He then dragged his fingers slowly back along Stiles arms, down his sides, dipped his fingers in the band of his pants and yanked Stiles forward slightly before pulling them down, boxers and all.

Stiles was now sitting in nothing but his t-shirt on the desk. Cock already hard in anticipation. Rafa took a step back, letting Stiles arms fall to his sides.

" _God_ you look so beautiful." Stiles blushed at the praise. He  _shouldn't._ But he does.

"Turn around and lean on the desk." The moment Stiles turned Rafa was on him again, grinding his hard member into Stiles' ass. Stiles had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly. Within the next few seconds Stiles heard shuffling, then felt something wet at his entrance. Stiles voice hitched at the contact. The man lapped at his hole, making loud squelching noises, before it stopped, Stiles whined at the sudden loss but was hushed when two fingers appeared infront of his mouth.

"I don't keep lube in the office" Stiles knew what that meant, so he made sure that when he was sucking and licking the fingers into his mouth, they were soaking.

Rafa pulled his fingers slowly from Stiles mouth leaving a trail of saliva to dribble down his chin. He moved his hand to Stiles hole and circled the rim before pushing them both in at once. Stiles tensed up at the sudden intrusion. 

"Shh relax baby boy, relax." Rafa took his other hand and started to run his fingers through Stiles hair, leaning over so his face was right in the crook of Stiles neck. Which caused Rafa's fingers to go deeper. 

When Rafa had scissored and stretched Stiles to his satisfaction he added another, pumping them in and out, dragging the pads of his fingers across Stiles prostate, making the boy writhe and moan around his fist. When he finally pulled them out, he made quick work of his pants only pulling them open and letting them fall around his thighs, letting his cock sping out, he didn't have to worry about boxers since he barely ever wore them.

He put his hand back in front of Stiles, "Spit."

Stiles took a second to gather as much saliva as possible before putting it all onto the mans hand. Rafa took his hand and spread the wetness along his shaft before lining up the head to the boys entrance.

"Relax and breath." Stiles tried, he had never had sex without lube before, the sudden stretch he knew but the friction, the new  _dry_ friction, that burned. Stiles cried out around his fist. Probably too loud to be okay for Rafa but it hurt. Stiles had tears pricking at his eyes, he tried to wriggle away but was stopped by a sudden tug at his neck.  _The belt,_ he had almost forgotten it was there. One of his hands shot up to grab at it, to try and get it off but Rafa stopped him.

"tsk. Stiles, are you trying to run away from me?" Rafa pulled the belt with a hard tug causing Stiles to arch his back and go with the pull.

"No D-daddy, it just hurts." Rafa made a noise, one of pity or annoyance Stiles couldn't tell, but then Rafa was pulling out. Stiles let out a breath of relief before the man had slammed back in, a hand closing over Stiles mouth to silence the scream.

"You're okay baby, Daddy would never hurt you." Rafa thrust in, again and again with bruising strength, only going slow when pulling out so as to make sure to drag along his boys sweet spot. Stiles was crying now. Tears streaming down his face, trying to hold in the noises of pain, but also trying to breath for Rafa still had a grip on the belt.

After a few minutes of just heavy breathing, silent sobbing, and flesh striking flesh, Rafa wanted more. He wanted to hear his boy, so he removed the hand from Stiles' mouth and travelled it down to the boys negleted, and now only half hard member. Slowed his thrusts as he started with gentle touches, dragging his fingers softly up the shaft, that earned him a small whine. When he grabbed the boys cock and started to work it faster, he picked up his thrusts once more. Stiles was no longer crying, instead he was simply moaning, whining, with silent pleas for more. His body had gone pliant by this time, giving Rafa complete control over his body. He pulled lightly on the belt, not enough to choke, but just enough to pull him up so that Stiles' back was flush with Rafas' chest. 

Holding him there, his thrusts got harder, sharper, deeper. Rafa was close. But he wanted to face Stiles when he finished, so he pulled out. Creating the most delicious whine from Stiles yet. He turned Stiles to face him. Hair sticking in every direction, face flush, eyes rimmed red with tears, lips red and swollen from biting them to keep quiet. He was beautiful. Gorgeous.  _Wrecked._

Rafa  lifted a hand to unclasp the belt from Stiles neck, causing the boy to flinch. He'd forgive that for now. He pulled off his shirt and through it somewhere on the ground, he then pushed down on the boys shoulders slightly to get him to lean back.

"Lie back on the desk." Stiles leaned back, fixed himself so he'd be comfortable, before Rafa spread his legs and shoved back in, capturing the boys gasp in a kiss. His thrusts were deeper now, more erratic. Stiles was back to a moaning mess, cock harder than before, leaking all over his stomache. He wanted to come but he didn't want to beg, though he knew he would. He always did.

"Daddy, please I, let me," Stiles could only gasp out words between each thrust. Rafa leaned down to kiss him again, rougher, sloppier. _Dirtier._  When he pulled away, his lips ghosting just above his boys, he whispered " _Come for me"_ With another thrust Stiles was coming all over his stomache, hitting a little of Rafas suit as well. Rafa soon followed, he thrust only a handful more time before he was coming, painting the boys insides. He placed a hand to Stiles face, cupping his cheek, swiping his thumb across his lower lip teasingly.

"You are so perfect. My baby boy." He placed another chaste kiss to his boys lips, and then another, before

" _I love you"_

 _  
_It wasn't the first time Rafa has said it. But this time seemed different to Stiles, he wasn't sure why until suddenly,

_"I love you too daddy"_

Stiles has never said it before. It wasn't true. So why did he say it? Rafa too, seemed to be in shock by the admission, but in a good way. He started to pepper Stiles with kisses. His lips, his cheeks, down his throat. When he just placed his head over Stiles chest.

"You're mine. Isn't that right baby?" 

"Always Daddy."

They stayed liked that for a few moments, catching their breath.

Rafa moved first, positioning himself before pulling his pants back up and straightening his jacket. He helped Stiles get cleaned up, used the boys boxers to wipe the come from his chest. 

When Stiles was dressed he didn't move for the door, just kind of lingered in a daze. Rafa walked towards him and gave him one more bruising kiss before opening the door.

"You should go, there's a curfew." Stiles nodded. Heading back for his jeep, he wondered if he had time to shower before he headed to the party. It wouldn't matter. Nothing would wash off how he felt. What he refused to feel.

Which was..what exactly?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg  
> stop  
> what am i doing?!
> 
> I don't have a beta but i tried really hard to catch all my mistakes but there are probably still a ton, sorry :p

**Author's Note:**

> i might get chapter two done tonight, but most likely tomorrow.  
> comment, kudo, enjoy :3


End file.
